Heero of the Bear Clan
by DuoHarryVegeta
Summary: This takes place in the Native American Times. Forced to leave his Clan for seven months Heero finds companionship with a Pueblo Trowa. On the way back from a victiorious hunt they come across two beautiful berdaches. 1x2 3x4
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own characters of Gundam Wing. This fanfic is yaoi m/m relationship, don't like don't read. This is a fic of pure reading enjoyment.

Chapter 1

He crouched, waiting. Something, someone, was out there. Through the cave opening he could see the sun's last light dissolving behind the mountain. The dank odor of the cave blended with the mountain fragrances and the smell of nightfall---and of something else.

Heero's cold, calculating cobalt eyes scanned the surrounding area suspiciously, balancing the spear in hand, ready to throw. He could hear the small fire he had created crackling behind him deep in the cave. Perhaps the fire was attracting dangerous animals. Predators. But Heero was an exceptional hunter. He waited, patiently, silently, keeping his crouched fighting stance at the mouth of the cave.

Hidden in the bushes, a cougar crouched in readiness. With a rumbling growl deep in its throat, he sprang, leaping from the bushes and to the prey he had stalked all day. The cougar's fierce snarl, however, was cut short, as Heero's spear found its mark. The large cat creature fell with a loud thud onto the earth, the spear lodged in its ribs. It fought to breathe, but the live slowly ebbed away until it was no more.

Once Heero was sure the predator had fallen, not to rise again, he swiftly walked over and looked down upon the mighty beast.

"Hn."

The cougar's belly was cut and Heero disposed of the inedible parts, setting the fleshy meat on a thin straw mat before he began to skin the mountain lion. The skin was still warm from the recent kill. Once skinned, he scooped up the slippery chunks of fat and put in into the waterproof deerskin bag that held his content of dwindling fat. The lion had not had much. The winter had just passed it was too early in the spring. Animals were still lean. Once he had taken what he wanted he disposed of the carcass near the stream and covered it with large rocks. Heero walked back to the cave.

While the fresh meat was roasting on a forked spit over his fire, the Towa settled for the calming task of sharpening the points of his spears. Men from his tribe were considered the best spear throwers in all of the mountain tribes. The man was a silent one with hidden emotions, but he admitted to himself he missed the village of the Bear Clan. The hard winter had delayed his journey. He remembered the Village Chief's last words.

_"You have slandered the prideful name of our people. You have murdered your own kin." The Chief had shouted and there were murmurs of agreement from the crowd that surrounded them. Glancing the Chief's shoulder, he saw the bloody body of his older brother Odin lying on the earth for all to see. The Village Chief spoke again. "I curse you to live outside the boundaries of the Bear Clan for seven moons. During this time you will purify the blood on your hands. Live amongst other clans far to the west or live alone. If seven moons have passed and you have not returned, then you are either dead or have taken refuge with different people."_

_There were cries. Though the young man of only seventeen summers had killed his brother he was well loved, his family well respected. "Now go." Said the Chief. "May the Gods watch over you and clear the malice in you and your brother's hearts who now enters the other world. Come back with valuable trade of your journey and this Bear Clan will forgive you." The eyes of the Chief softened. "This father will forgive you. Now be gone!"_

Heero cursed in his head. That had happened five moons ago. He only had two left before he could return to the Clan. During his travels, he had stayed in one place no more than a few weeks. He passed through villages, wealthy cities; to trade for treasures and materials he would bring back to the Bear Clan to regain his honor. He glanced around the cave. An intricate bow carved with sacred hunting symbols lay against the cave wall along with a quiver of eagle-feathered arrows. It was a treasure all in itself. A bearskin back bulged with what Heero knew was filled with turquoise; amulets blessed my medicine chiefs, gold, obsidian tools, and wooden pots and bowls. Heero was wealthy. Yet being by him self made him uneasy. The forest terrain could easily hide hostile Apaches or Querechoes who could kill him and take his possessions. Heero was a strong warrior, exceptional, but not even he was invincible to a band of warriors as quick and quiet as he.

He slept lightly that night. The area made him uneasy. When he woke he gathered all his belongings. He rolled the cougar skin and tied it with yucca twine before attaching it to his pack. He kept his favorite spear in hand and left the cave before the sun had halfway risen over the mountains. His feet carried him North to the Indian city he would visit last. The village of Rainbow Flint. He would trade for the colorful flint to add to his treasure cache and then take the long trek home.

Home. He thought and glanced at his hands. Were his hands now cleansed of Odin's blood? Everyone knew of the hostility between the two brothers. Born two summers after Odin, his older brother would have been heir to the village Chief position. However, Heero knew Odin had felt shunned, felt that their father Treize had favored Heero more because he was the son of his second wife who was more beautiful and loved more than Odin's mother. Odin's jealousy raged.

One night while a band of Apache's had attacked the Bear Clan, Odin had caught him unaware.

_Heero turned from the fallen Apache he had just slain but cried out in pain as a spear jabbed his side, creating a gushing wound. He looked up to see Odin's sinister smiling face. He felt betrayed. _

_"You will enter the otherworld now little brother." Odin said. "The Apaches had turned your own spear against you. I tried to save you, valiantly killing the Apaches who murdered you, but as of you, I was too late. Odin drew back his hand to throw his spear but Heero had swiftly taken out knives that were hidden in folds of his deerskin breeches and had already sent them hurtling towards Odin. One lodged itself deep in his chest and the other had found the hollow area of his throat. Odin had fallen and so had Heero due to blood loss. Only one was to awake the next day. _

Heero forced the memory from his mind. His brother now rested in the spirit world. It was not good to linger on the past.

Pausing only to eat and take a few minutes of rest, Heero saw the large village ahead by the time the sun had fallen behind the mountains. His feet had carried him swiftly and well. He was seen approaching by warriors who guarded the entrance. When he was close enough, they aimed their arrows at him but did not let them fly.

"Who are you?" one asked.

"I am Heero. Of the Bear Clan. I come to trade then leave."

They still looked suspicious.

"You travel alone or do others hide in the forest to attack?" another asked.

Heero shuffled the spear in between his hands, the men prepared to shoot.

"I come to trade." He said again, voice as cold as the icebergs in the north.

One gave him a calculating gaze and lowered his bow, signaling for the others to do so as well. From the symbol of a deer hoof on his shoulder and the band on his forehead holding up an erect yellow feather at the back of his head, Heero could tell his status was the Hunting Leader. He had obvious authority.

"Come, I will take you to our Chief." He said and motioned for Heero to enter. Heero did not know the proper way to give thanks. These people were Pueblo. He was Towa. Though in many ways the same, they were also very different.

The large bonfire was blazing in the heart of the village surrounded by men, women, and children who all looked at the new stranger curiously. Heero ran his fingers through his messy dark brown hair. He inwardly longed to eat and to rest. The Pueblo village consisted of ten to fifteen round adobe houses with the entrance at ground level much different that the dwellings at the bear clan. He was led to the largest round house of all, where leather hide covering shielding the entrance from view.

The Hunting Leader gave a knock on the wooden side of the adobe.

"Who knocks? I am resting!" came an irritated voice from inside.

"Great chief it is I Trowa. I bring a visitor who says he comes here to trade." The young man said. Heero examined him. He looked to be only a few summers older than him. His hair was a lighter shade of brown than his, with odd bangs that covered half of his face. He was tall, taller than Heero and his visible eye was green and bright.

"Enter."

Trowa lifted the covering and motioned for Heero to step inside, who did and Trowa followed him.

The Chief of the Rainbow Flint tribe was old, gray haired, brow sagging with heavy wrinkles, hands gnarled and teeth crooked. Yet his eyes spoke of wisdom and strength. Heero bowed his head in respect.

"You may speak traveler. You come to trade?"

Heero nodded. "Yes for rainbow flint. I have traveled villages from the Bear Clan to here. I request your permission to trade and take refuge in your village for the night."

The Chief gazed upon him. "You look as that of a traveler. What have you to trade? The Bear clan, it is far. Is Baron still the Chief?"

Heero shook his head. "Treize his son, my father is now Chief of the Clan. And I have many values to trade." He said giving no description of what laid inside his pack.

The Chief chuckled and suddenly looked weary. "Ah. I am older than I thought. Glory makes time fly. I would give you the honor of trading with me first but I am tired. You come at a good time. It is a good night for trading at the fire."

Heero bowed again as did Trowa and they left silently from the adobe.

Trowa folded his arms. "So you are the son of your Chief. Why do you travel these long ways alone?"

Heero scowled. It was none of his business. But it did seem like the green eyes hunter did not mean to pry.

"I was cursed to live seven moons from my home."

Trowa nodded. It was a harsh punishment. "What for?"

"The death of my brother." A harsh crime. Trowa looked at the shorter man, inspecting his chiseled features, muscles, and odd colored dark blue eyes. He sensed a silent danger within him, but for now he sensed no threat.

"Trade with me first. I am Hunting leader but I am also a tool smith. I can bend rainbow flint to my will."

Heero nodded. The crowds around the large fire uneased him. "Where?"

"Wait by the stream. I will bring the flint." Trowa walked off, the yellow feather slightly bobbing with every step.

Heero walked to the stream's soft bank and set down his pack. The crowds and the fire were still to close for comfort but Heero ignored them. He unrolled a hide blanket on which he could lay his goods. He took out a few pieces of turquoise, a few bowls, knives, and then after some thought placed the wonderful bow and eagle arrows on it as well. That should be enough.

Heero looked up as a group of different aged boys adorned in small deer kilts approached him. One smiled shyly at him holding out a bowl of fresh berries.

"Do you have feathers? I'll trade berries for a large feather." He said and a few boys laughed at him.

"You little fool!"

"What man wants berries in exchange for a good feather?"

"You trade like a girl."

The little boy shrank back and ducked his head in shame.

Heero reached into his pack and took out a beautiful red macaw feather he had gotten from a small village. The boys gasped at it.

"Sure we'll trade." Said Heero. He did not smile, his face impassive but his tone was friendly. The little boy handed the wooden bowl over to Heero and Heero passed him the feather. The boy took it with delight.

"I am going to make a headband with this! You traveler, you hungry? I bring food to you also!" He ran off waving the red feather in the air the boys following him to the fire.

Heero felt his lips quirk into a smile before he caught himself.

"I saw that. That was nice." Trowa said as he knelt beside Heero with a basket. "A macaw feather? Men would trade turquoise for something so sacred."

Heero shrugged. "I did not need it."

Trowa handed him the basket. There were flint knives of all different colors and shapes, flint arrowheads to attach to straight branches for arrows, and just colorful slabs of flint used to start a fire. Heero inspected each thing he picked up carefully, hardly finding fault in the flint pieces. There were no chips no unbalanced heavy that indicated a different type of stone marred deep in the flint. Heero was impressed. All the pieces were perfect. He settled for two red flint knives of exceptional creation, a black and yellow flint scrapper, and a few blue flint arrowheads.

"Theseare enough. What do you want for them?"

Trowa immediately pointed to the bow and eagle feathers. "I have admired it since I saw it. It is the most beautiful bow I have ever seen. Where did you get it?"

"From a Pueblo tribe on the other side of the forest. I traded it with the medicine chief there. He said an Anazazi man created it."

Trowa nodded. The peaceful people of the north. They were skilled craftsmen men and women alike. It was a bow of wonders and the arrows, flawless.

"I ask to trade the flint for the bow and arrows but the trade seems unjust on my side." Trowa slipped a necklace off his neck. It was a yucca twine chain but the pendent was a dazzling obsidian oval outlined with gold.

Heero took it in h is hands. "I couldn't. The flint is enough."

Trowa's eyes twinkled. "Well if you do not take it as payment for the bow then take it as an accepting gift for your services on the buffalo hunt in ten suns."

"Buffalo hunt? Here in these forests and rocky terrain?" Heero asked.

Trowa shook his head and pointed south. "No in the western plains. It is a two-day travel. It is a great hunt, we are always victorious for only the best hunters go on this trip."

"And how do you know if I am a great hunter?"

The Hunting Chief gave a small smile. "I can see it in your eyes. What is your answer? You would honor us Pueblos with your presence. We will not even be competition. I will use my arrows, you use your spear."

The cobalt eyed Towa finally gave a small smile. What was a small stay? He still had a few moons to go. "I will go."

Trowa nodded. "Good."

The little boy whom Heero had given the feather to had run back with two bowls of steaming food with a plate of corn cakes balanced on top.

"Here." He said. "I brought food for you to Trowa."

Trowa chuckled. "Thank you Yellow Bird." The boy set the food down.

"When I grow up, I will be a great hunter like you. Perhaps the next Hunter Chief." Yellow Bird said puffing out his chest and walked back to the campfire, trying to attempt the adult swagger of a man.

Even Heero had to chuckle at the scene. They ate the food they had received in silence. After the meal, Trowa spoke. "You can stay with me. My hearth is at the edge of the village, the closest to the forest. I like to be close to nature."

Heero put his items back in his pack and rolled up the hide blanket while Trowa picked up their dishes and his basket of flint. "Your mate will not mind?" he asked monotonously and followed Trowa who had begun walking.

After a still silence the hunter spoke. "I have no mate." The visible green eye looked at Heero. Heero nodded. "I have none either. I don't want one. Women annoy me."

Trowa smiled. They reached his adobe. "I think Heero, though you are a Towa and I am Pueblo, our spirits are brothers."

Heero gave a, "Hn.", but inside he felt warmth. Since he had left the Bear Clan he had felt a thick feeling of loneliness. Now, here, he didn't feel so lonely.

AN: This is the first chapter. I know it's a little boring but I wanted to get the plot down carefully. Towa, Pueblo, Apache, Querecho, and Anazazi, are Native American tribes. Yes I know the GW cast aren't native american but i liked the setting and I thought it would be a unique twist different from all other fanfiction. Whaddaya think?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you Dragongirl85 for being my very first reviewer and to all my other reviewers. I am glad you all like this theme I'm creating. I am a fan of native American novels where my inspiration comes from. I will welcome any creative ideas from fellow writers. If you have any good ideas I'll take them to mind.

Chapter 2

Even when he was a child, Heero had always kept to himself, preferring to be alone than run amongst the other children. Yet, he found himself enjoying Trowa's company. The man was quiet and withdrawn like him and they had a silent way of communicating. The last seven days of the sun rising and setting, the Towa had spent a lot of time resting in the comfort of Trowa's dwelling. Being constantly on the move the last five moons and denying his body proper rest, Heero had not realized how tired he was. Today however, he decided to tan and cure the hide of the cougar he had slain a week ago.

As he was scrapping leftover meat and fat from the inside of the hide with the new flint scrapper he had obtained from Trowa, a young woman quietly walked over to him. She was beautiful yes, Heero had to admit with two long braids of ebony falling against her shoulders, the tips painted red. She wore a red robe made of cotton that was tied in a knot over one shoulder leaving the other bare. She wore no jewelry except for a woven necklace where a scallop shell hung nestled in between full breasts.

She gave a smile. "I am Grey Bird, or Elen. That is women's work. May this woman have the honor?

She knelt beside him. Heero nodded. He didn't want to do it but it left him now with nothing to do. Elen smiled at him as she worked. He sat, unsure of what to do until Trowa came by and rescued him.

"A runner has come back from a village near the plains. The buffalo are slowly beginning to travel. We leave soon. We must get ready."

Heero stood up and glanced down at the cougar hide.

"I will finish it. A handsome robe will greet you when you return. Or perhaps a nice blanket?" she asked gazing up at him through her eyelashes.

"Do with it what you will." Heero simply stated and walked off with Trowa leaving the Pueblo woman alone.

"She wants to be your mate." Trowa told Heero as they walked back to his adobe. "She has just become a woman and she is very pleasing to the eyes."

Heero snorted. "She is Pueblo I am Towa and besides, I will leave soon. It would not work. She is a woman."

The last comment had put Trowa to silence and Heero was startled of the own words that had left his mouth. He had not meant for it to come out that way, but then he wondered, he wondered if it was true. He bit his lip and kept silent.

They and every hunter that was to travel to hunt the buffalo packed quickly. Trowa had leant Heero two of his best spears, for he himself did not use spears often except for to fish. The spears were nothing like his own but they were flawless and Heero enjoyed the way they felt in his hand. He gathered his spears, tied them together in a bundle and picked up a leather pack he had bartered for. It contained dried meat and corn cakes for quick meals while traveling, a small pouch of crushed medicine to apply to wounds; rabbit skin wraps, knives and flint to start fire. Heero had slipped his hunting moccasins on his feet. They were embroidered with blue and red beads, which Trowa admired appreciatively. It gave Heero a sense of pride. These were a Towa creation. Two water bags with twine handles were slung over one shoulder. As he and Trowa walked to the hunting party at the edge of the village he listened as the water sloshed inside of them.

The Village Chief looked at them all with proud eyes. The Warrior Leader, a tall man with thick black hair tied back in a ponytail gave them nods and sprinkled corn meal over their heads, a sacred sign. "May the Sun God watch over you all. Bring back Buffalo to our village. You all are honored."

Hunters gave warrior cries that rang through the village. Women and children spectators cheered them on. Heero and Trowa did not shout and yell and trill but enthusiasm showed on both their faces. The band of hunters began walking away from the village and through the forest. On the other side would be the vast wide plains, waiting for them. Heero could still hear the shouts of the villagers behind them ringing in his head.

They had walked for several hours without rest along a worn hunting trail that many feet had walked on in the past. Heero and Trowa had spent most of the time in companionable silence, though they did talk once in awhile, Heero asking questions of the Pueblo inhabited area and what lay beyond the mountains.

"Not many know." Trowa had said, answering the messy haired man's question." I hear though it may be just old native tales that the further south you travel, even far south beyond the mountains, the warmer it is. There are different animals, different trees, different people."

Heero stared at the distant looming mountains. He was sure they were a good three moons travel to even touch the rocky base. And how would anyone climb those treacherous rocks? The rocky cliff and forest terrain were dangerous enough.

It wasn't until the sun was almost completely hidden behind the mountains, showering the earth of what was left of its dwindling light, that the hunters found a place to rest. As Hunting Leader, Trowa decided when and where they would stop. His spot was perfect. It was a small clearing in the forest, where the ground was level to set up their tents and secure enough that they were able to keep eyes amongst the trees for awaiting predators or nomadic roaming Indians.

Several hunters started making a fire. Heero assisted, taking out two pieces of flint and scraping them together so that sparks flew out and into the pile of grass, brush, and gathered wood. A spark caught flame and he fed the fire. Soon a blazing campfire was started, the pit outlined with stones so that the fire could not escape.

Trowa set camp first, spreading out a large hide with holes in each corner. He placed stone pegs in each hole and pounded them into the earth until he knew it was secure. Then with the large pole he carried, he slid it to the middle of the hide to suspend it in the air, creating a warm tent. He rolled out his sleeping mat on one side of the confined area. The other side would be for Heero. Trowa had already placed his pack and Heero's in the tent. He crouched out from the entrance of the tent and watched as the rest of the hunters set up their resting places.

After all the work was done, the hunters gathered around the fire and ate deer meat and corn cakes made for them for their journey to the plains. Many joked, told stories and others conversed quietly among themselves, including Heero and Trowa.

"Do I intrude when I ask why you killed your brother?" Trowa asked as he handed a gourd to Heero and gestured for him to drink. Heero bent his head back and tasted. It was like a sweet wine, made of some sort of berries. He found it delicious. He handed the gourd back to Trowa before he spoke.

"He tried to kill me. My brother hated me, but never did I think he would want me dead."

"So you defended yourself."

"It is still a sin to kill your kin."

Trowa did not reply. He did not have to for it was the truth. Whether intentional, defense, or even an accident, a crime against the family was most horrific. The hunters went to sleep early. Two hunters kept watch and would switch on and off throughout the night. Not one moment would pass without cautious eyes watching the forest's ever move.

Trowa crawled into the tent and lay on his sleeping furs. Heero came in not too long afterward. The unibanged man watched as Heero unrolled his sleeping blankets. Such a handsome one his friend was. It shocked all, even himself to know he had no mate. He of course did not have one as well, but Trowa had known, since he was thirteen summers that he was not attracted to women. His manhood did not rise constantly at the sight of them unlike the rest of the adolescent boys he grew up with. It was not uncommon in his culture for men to bed other men, but it was not favored. What good was a man when he had no children and no wife to tend his fire while he hunted? Besides two men, both hunters, both fighting for dominance could only live with each other for so long.

Trowa had slept with a few men, but it was just sex. Sometimes he would be dominant, and sometimes he would not. The first night when Heero had laid on the other side of his home, Trowa had felt a stirring in his loins. The strong silent Towa was extremely attractive, and when Heero's words implied he did not women at all like himself, he wondered, but he knew that he and his new friend their would be no balance. The urge of dominance would be too great.

The Hunting Leader dreamed of one day perhaps having a mate. A male mate. If he wanted children he could borrow any woman's womb for nine months to create new life. It was not uncommon among men, those whose mates had left or died to want to raise an heir on their own. But children could wait. He had to find a mate first.

Heero sighed as he settled onto the warm, soft furs. He turned his head to mumble a polite goodnight but the words he had intended to say were caught and he said something else.

"Trowa, I heard of something when I was younger, fourteen summers I think. It was the year the Bear clan took a trip to northern tribes to trade. Around the fire of some Clan I do not remember I heard stories of different men."

Trowa's green eyes held a glint of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"There is slave trade up there and someone said there are men who…" Heero turned his gaze up to the ceiling of their shelter. "Men who are women. When some slaves come through to be sold, there are sometimes men. But they are not like us. They were raised as women. Their spirits are both."

"That makes no sense. There is no such thing."

"I speak the truth. I hear they dress as women, act like women, but they are men. They are both." The darkness concealed the faint blush that had risen onto Heero's cheeks. "It is just what I had heard though. Nothing more."

Trowa turned away and resisted the urge to scoff at Heero's words. Men who were women. Bah. Probably jealous wives tales. Often men would use young slaves for their pleasure and the women were angry at that. There was no such thing. The rest of the night was still and silent save for the wind whistling through the trees and far a distant away, a coyote howled a mournful song.

The buffalo hunters broke camp early. If they were to reach the plains by nightfall they had to be swift. They stopped only once by a creek to refill their water bags and to have a quick meal. As they traveled far and far more west, the thick forest trees began to thin out, leaving then surrounded by opening clearings where dry grass was starting to grow.

As the sun set and they were immersed in darkness, Trowa in the front of the hunting party gave a small smile. "We are here."

Heero gazed at his surroundings with concealed awe. It was nothing like he had seen before. He was so used to the thick forests, the rocky cliffs, that gazing upon the plains made him feel slightly vunerable. There were a few scant looking trees scattered about, but the soft earth was covered in tall thick brown grass, the tallest being to near Heero's hips. The night sky was visible from every perspective. There were no caves, no rocks. The land was flat. Here, there was no place one could hide.

"And there are some tribes who dwell here?" Heero asked incredulously. "It is so open."

"Many consider it an advantage. Enemies miles away can be spotted." Trowa said and whipped around sharply to two hunters who were carrying torches and making sport by swinging them playfully at each other.

"Be careful with that fire!" he snapped. "One careless spark can send us trapped in fire."

The hunters settled down, ashamed at being scolded by their powerful Hunting Leader. Trowa gave them one last glare before tapping his chest with a closed fist in a symbol of luck.

"Tonight we rest. Tomorrow. We hunt!"

There were hearty cheers and many hunters repeated the Pueblo symbol of luck. Heero could not help but join and lightly tapped his chest. Trowa saw this and smiled.

They set up camp on the grassy plains. A fire was carefully maintained surrounded by thick rocks they had found scattered about. A few hunters hunted in the night for small game, coming back with several rabbits and prarie dogs. The vermin were spitted and roasted and Heero enjoyed the taste of fresh meat after the last two days of dried jerky. Wine was passed around and after the seventh round, Heero felt lightheaded and strangely happy. The midnight sky, twinkling with stars spun over his head and he turned to Trowa with a full smile.

"This night is great. I feel like I am home." He said and walked, rather clumsily to their tent. Trowa still sat by the fire in shock. The man of the Buffalo tribe had a beautiful smile. Trowa had seen small smiles from the other man, but they were quick and he merely caught glimpses of them. The smile he had just seen, was like that of a child who had seen or felt something amazing. Heero's smile had been like the radiant sun, bringing warmth into the usually cold and hard Prussian eyes, the hard chiseled lines of his face seem softened.

Trowa wondered how many smiles Heero had like that in his lifetime. It seemed like a rare occurrence, and Trowa appreciated the fact that he was able to experience it. The cold distant warrior, much like himself, had a warm side too.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Now the Buffalo Hunt Begins! And for our two favorite little Indians in little loincloths (yum) they will come across two very delightful prizes. Nope won't tell you more. You'll have to read to find out. Oh yah, I don't own GW.

Chapter 3

The cold morning air raised the hair on their skin as they silently stalked the slow moving herd of buffalo. The beasts were monstrous, dazzling with their long shaggy brown fur, thick black hooves, and a majestic head topped with ivory white horns. Heero had never been on a buffalo hunt. It was only a small herd, around a hundred or so but this was to their advantage. A large herd was much to handle. The Bear Clan was much too far to hunt these types of animals. He clenched the spear in his hand. When would he be able to use it?

He watched as Trowa put a finger in his mouth and then held it up in the air. The wind was still blowing towards them, keeping their scent hidden from the herd of animals. Trowa scanned the plains. This was the spot he was looking for. It was slightly hillier than the rest of the plains and would make it more difficult for the traveling buffalo on the run. The hills would be no problem for the nimble footed Indians. It was time. It was perfect. He strung an arrow in the bow that he had traded from Heero, nocked it and pointed it at a female buffalo that wandered a bit away from the main herd. This was the signal. He let it fly and he did not miss his target.

A throaty bellow rang across the fields of the wounded buffalo mare, alerting danger to the rest of her companions. The buffalo shifted uneasy and began to run in haste as the hunters leapt out of their concealing hiding spots from the tall grass shouting and blowing conch shell horns to confuse the mighty beasts. Once their attackers were revealed, the buffalo became a stampeding inferno, racing along the earth. Heero towards the buffalo wounded by Trowa's swift arrow, that was heading confusedly away from her migrating kin and he launched his spear with accuracy. It pierced the thick shaggy hide, sinking into her vulnerable insides. Dark red blood stained the brown grass as she stumbled to the earth. With one last struggle onto the ground, she held no more strength and gave one last cry as her spirit left the body. He pulled his spear out of the dead animal. Trowa approached him.

"My hunters bring another buffalo down. Leave it here, we shall get it later. The buffalo are running to the plain canyons and they swiftly ran to the tall red rocks jutting from the grassy earth. They soon spotted the rest of the hunters and the running buffalo beneath the jutting overhang of the cliffs brow. Heero could hear the sharp whistle of arrows singing through the air. They paused to watch. They had already taken down a buffalo and on their first try. They would leave the rest of the victory to the others.

The conch shell wails frightened the large animals. The hunters managed to surround the small herd and in fright they wheeled around and started running back towards the canyon opening, also towards Heero and Trowa. The two Indians could feel the thundering of the ground as the buffalo came charging their dangerous path.

"Quick to the rocks. Move." Trowa hurried and he and Heero clambered, finding steep paths up the canyon walls. Once they were on a wide enough ledge they waited. The grand herd plunged further out the canyon and back to the plains, the hunters chasing after them, though the hunters ceased their chase at the mouth of the canyon. Three more buffalo had been slain. They shouted their cheers, all including Heero and Trowa tapping their chest in the symbol of fortune. The hunt had been a success and quick. The noon sun shone brightly in the sky and Trowa wiped sweat and grime from his brow. He turned to Heero. "I told you you were a great hunter. My arrow found that buffalo but it was still able to run until your spear stopped its tracks."

Heero used his spear as a walking stick. In his haste to chase the buffalo he had left the other two behind in their hidden spot in the tall grass. He would be able to find it. They were by a small boulder that created a wise landmark.

Since their kill was far from the other fallen buffalos to which the other hunters attended to the walk back to the slain female buffalo was a long one but they endured it with pride and pleasure. They could see the shaggy fur protruding from the dry plain grass as they approached closer, but their eyes caught on to something else. Something was moving by their buffalo. Heero narrowed his eyes. Some _things _were near their buffalo. It couldn't have been the other hunters, they were behind them. Was it members of a grassland tribe trying to claim feast to their kill?

Heero resisted the urge to fling his spear at the offending presences in the distance. Towa were territorial, no one dared touch a Towa's things without permission. "People." Trowa said his green eyes narrowing. I believe they are women."

Heero looked at Trowa and then to the strangers. "Women? By themselves in the plains?" He saw a flash of light gold. "That woman has short hair and not of any color I know."

Heero had seen many blondes. The Hunting Chief at his tribe was Zechs a tall man with such light hair it seemed almost white. This gold was like the color of ripe corn, or the sun itself.

Trowa stealthily began to sift through the tall grass towards the intruders with Heero following, but the grass was anything but quiet and as they neared two heads looked up at them sharply, one had gasped.

Heero gazed at the two women. The one with the short gold hair held onto a flint knife that had been slicing through the thick hide of the buffalo. They _were_ thieves. Yet as he gazed at them more closely, he began to realize they were not women at all. Their facial structures were similar, heart shaped with high cheekbones and thin noses. Heero's eyes gazed over to the other one. He had long chestnut hair, hair that flowed far past any length Heero had encountered. It was woven into a long thick braid, which pooled beside him. Though his features were soft and effeminate, Heero could now see it was clearly a man. The shoulders were wide, the arms full of lean muscles and the chest was very flat. Large violet eyes looked into his own and he couldn't look away. Never had he seen eyes such a color.

Trowa was inspecting the blonde with unhidden interest. The hair was thick and looked soft, with bangs hanging over the pale forehead delicately. His eyes were the color of a clear sky, gazing up at them with wide fear. How could he and Heero not have been confused? The blonde was dressed in a soft cotton robe tied in a knot over the left shoulder, the color of a light beige. He wore small female beaded moccasins and had many bangles settled on his wrist and ivory rings on his fingers. The longhaired one did not wear a robe but a simple rabbit fur skirt dotted with red and black beads. He wore beaded moccasins as well and in his ears were dozens of piercings. Most were ivory hoops all along the cartilage but in his lobes were earrings with two dangling red feathers that blew in the wind. Trowa almost shook his head with confusion. Perhaps they were women. But those muscles were those of ones that hunted and the flat chest…

"Berdaches." Heero whispered but Trowa's keen ears heard it. These were the men who were women in the tales Heero told? He would come to that later, but for now they needed to reclaim their buffalo.

"It is against the customs of the tribes of the plains to steal from another." Trowa said sharply and the blonde one flinched while the violet eyed one gave him a glare.

"We do not mean to steal. We saw you come from the forest. You have many hunters, you kill many buffalo. Perhaps one gone does not matter?" he said softly. His voice was soft, like that of a running creek. His head was lowered in an act of shame and he held his knife out to them, flat in his palms in that of servitude. The actions of a woman.

"It does not matter how well we hunt. It is still stealing. We have the right to cut off your hands." Heero stated coldly and the blonde one looked like he was ready to cry. The man with the long hair stood up furiously. "You shall not hack his hands. I will not let you." He snapped holding his knife threateningly. "Take back your buffalo. He is sorry."

"But are you?" Heero retorted but the man did ignore him to kneel beside his companion to rub his back. The blonde looked up again at Trowa tragically. "This humble one asks your forgiveness. The gods favor your hunts. They have deserted us." Aqua eyes filled with tears and Trowa had to look away. He needed to decide on what to do with this sticky situation.

Heero's lips curled at the tears and the brunette mumbling consoles to the other. Weak, like women, he thought. These are no men. Real men, _Towa_ men would not stoop low to thievery. And then cry when caught. Bah.

He was about to snap something else out but Trowa beat them to it.

"Let them keep it." It was so quiet Heero wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"What?"

Trowa faced Heero. "Let them keep it." He repeated. "We have enough buffalo. Let us go."

Heero was shocked. This was their kill! And to hand it over was intolerable. How could they walk back to the other hunters who would be yelling victories over their kills, when them, the best hunters come back empty handed? Heero would not relinquish his pride like that.

"No."

He said it short, simple, cold, and uncaring. Let these two beggars hunt themselves. A wolf would not give a weaker wolf his kill and neither would he.

"This is our buffalo. Punish them or cut off their hands, I don't care but they won't take what's mine."

Trowa who had already turned to leave, eager to get away from those sad blue eyes turned slowly around.

"What's ours." He corrected. "We can hunt another."

Heero's cobalt glare froze onto who he thought had a mind like his. "I never knew you were so pitiful." He said spitefully. Trowa jolted back as if struck and Heero regretted it, but it was far too late to take back those words now.

"I never knew you were so cruel. Perhaps we are not brothers after all." Trowa said with equal coolness.

_No!_ Heero's mind screamed. He liked Trowa, felt a connection. Besides if not for his friendship with Trowa, what purpose was it to stay in the Rainbow Flint village? He would have to become nomadic once more, waiting until his exile was over. Alone. Heero wanted to speak his mind but he held his tongue and stared stonily at the ground.

The blonde clutched his head as if her were in pain. "Please," he bit out, teeth clenched. "Brothers do not fight over things like this. Do not fight over us. You both do not mean what you say."

"How do you know what we think?" Heero snapped taking all his inner frustration out on the one who spoke.

The blonde tapped his chest. "Your hearts speak. I can hear. No not hear, but I can feel it."

"Quatre shh." The other one said harshly. He helped his friend up. "We will go now." He told them, hands still holding the hilt of his knife tightly, still suspicious of an attack. When they turned to go Heero stopped them. "Your crime has still not been justified. Taking that of another and caught, you are in our hands. Perhaps as slaves."

As if saying a holy word, the fiery tempered braided man had gone pale. For a while no one said anything. Then quick as lightning, the two men dressed as women turned their backs on the hunters and began to run, swiftly.

Heero started to follow them but decided to let them go. He had only wanted to scare them. He watched as they darted through the grass like graceful antelope until they could be seen no more. The wind blew in their ears. By that time, the other hunters had collected their game and were headed towards Trowa and Heero shouting greetings and pulling behind them several meat sleds.

While Trowa left to talk to the other hunters, Heero knelt beside the dead buffalo. On the grass next to it was a leather necklace. Heero picked it up. Dangling from it was an onyx figurine of a snarling forest cat. Heero smirked. He would keep this trinket. It appealed to him.

"Curse the sky!" Duo cursed as Quatre flinched away. The sun was close to setting and they had slinked back to where they had been caught attempting to cut some of the hunter's buffalo. It wasn't until they were halfway to their home in the forest when Duo realized his totem necklace was gone. Headstrong and worried he ran back to where he had last seen it, dragging behind him a whining Quatre who was tired but it was not there. Duo had sifted through the grass for hours but his necklace could not be found.

"Those hunters. They must have it!" Duo shouted finally after pounding the dirt in anger. Quatre looked at him sadly.

"Then it is gone. We cannot retrieve it." He said and bowed his head as if bowing at a funeral to honor. To lose one's totem, or guardian spirit was tragic. Quatre winced slightly as Duo's rage and sadness flowed to him in unseen waves, thick as water.

Duo stood up slowly but when he raised his head, the blonde Indian saw a certain gleam in the braided boy's eyes that made him worried.

"Duo…." He began but he was cut off.

Duo unsheathed his knife and pointed to the direction of the forest, slightly north of their home, the trail that the hunters would use to return to the Rainbow village.

"We will gather some things. And then," Duo smirked, "We follow. I will get that necklace back."

Quatre protested speaking of the dangers. What could two, small men do against a large band of hunters like that? Quatre thought of the tall green eyed one with the headband and feather. So handsome he was, so frightening, but his eyes were kind. Uneasy, when they looked at him, but kind.

"We are strong enough." Duo spat in the dirt.

"But we…"

"We are quiet enough."

"Duo we can not…"

"We can."

"We are of both spirits."

Duo looked at Quatre as if he had grown two heads.

"You listen to much of what people say of us. That is why we left the Tall Grass village no? To escape those hateful things people said about us." Duo spat again. "You're berdaches." He mimicked. "You're not real men or real women. You will die like hyenas do. You both will never fit in, here or anywhere else."

Memories rushed back to Quatre. The hurt, it was still there. "I am sorry Duo. We've lived so long away from others, that…I'm afraid now."

Duo's eyes softened. He placed his arms around Quatre and smiled. "It will be alright. But it is my totem. How would you feel if you lost yours?"

The blonde fingered the figurine of a stallion that hung on his chest and sighed. He rolled his eyes to the sky and ran his fingers through his hair in a very womanly gesture. "Fine we shall go."

Duo pumped his fist in the air and began to twirl around, his braid whipping around him.

As they headed back to their cave he gave one more sigh. "I still don't like it." He muttered and began walking carefully so that his beaded moccasins would not get destroyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The trek back to the village of Rainbow Flint was a strenuous one. From the tall grasslands and through the forest with their heavy kills, the hunters had to be quick. It was difficult, pulling wooden travois's, large flat sleds that the buffalo were stretched upon, along the trail. As they had neared the village, the forest trail was rocky and difficult for the sleds to be manuevered. There had been little rest so that the carcasses of the buffalo would not spoil or bloat before being properly prepared.

The quick journey that had been hard and tiring for others had been easy for Heero. He was used to travelling quickly and efficiently. There was no denying it was hard work. Though he had Trowa to help pull the travois that held their kill, the buffalo mare was horribly heavy. Once when they had rested, Heero noticed the rotund stomach of the kill and wondered if the buffalo had been pregnant. Perhaps they had made two kills instead of one. They would know soon.

Once the band of sweaty and tired hunters were spotted exiting the edge of the forest and towards the village, children began running out to greet them. The youngest shouted and watched from the distance while older boys attempted to make themselves useful by helping with the task of pulling the heavy sleds back to the camp. The Towa noticed that some made the job more difficult, pulling it incorrectly or slipping or stumbling, but Heero knew the others allowed it so that the boys could feel important. After all, they had once probably done the same. When they finally reached the camp, there were cheers for the success of the hunt. Young, beautiful women fanned out to administer water and food, while the older women and men who had not attended the hunt, helped each other and began opening and splitting the buffalo. It was a simple, good routine. Trowa, who was given a waterbag from a blushing girl splashed it over it face and let the rivulets stream down his neck and chest. The color of the girl's face became a deeper color and even Heero had to admit it was an attractive sight.

After a half an hour or so, the crowd had dispersed and let the kills be split. Others went to the fire to set up roasting spits and prepare other food for a feast of the returning hunters. Heero and Trowa stayed with their kill. Heero used a sharp hunting knife to cut open the belly of the buffalo, Trowa noticed, one that he had made himself. As Heero scooped out the intestines and the liver and stomach he made a small grunt. "I was right. This female had a baby." he told the Pueblo and pulled out the small carcass of a small buffalo. It had all its appendages and a complete head, but it still was not fully developed. It was the size of a cat with skinless gray skin, covered in a bloody film that once been the pouch it was held in. Heero didn't know what to do with it. Trowa looked at the small animal and gave a small sigh. It never had the chance to live. However the thin, hairless skin could be useful and the thin flexible bones could be used to be made into tools and handles for knives. "I can use it." he told the Towa as they began skinning off the thick buffalo hide. "Those two men," he began as he thought of the encounter with the two lithe ones that had been dressed as women. "They were what you mentioned to me during the travel to the plains. Berdaches."

Heero nodded, his brow slightly furrowed with his task. Trowa continued. " I thought you had said that they were in the north."

"That is only what I heard." The Towa replied. His cobalt eyes slid up to meet Trowa's. "You were too nice to them. Especially that blonde one." He said it calmly, but the knowing insuniation was there. Trowa felt a small heat rise to his cheeks before he cleared his throat. He carefully began detaching the meaty haunches from the body of the buffalo carcass. "They were intriguing but from I could tell, they were outsiders. Perhaps they needed it. After all they were alone..." Trowa trailed off before he began babbling. Heero gave his customary, "Hn." and they continued their job in silence.

Near they edge of the forest, crouching behind the bushes two heads were peeking out, taking in sight of the village. "There's the village. Soon I'll have my totem back." Duo said with a scowl on his face. Quatre heard him but he whimpered. The hunters, even with their burdens, had moved swiftly through the forest. It took all their strength to keep up with them but yet maintain a stealthy distance to not be noticed. They weren't used to such a thing. The young blonde was tired, his feet ached even though he had padded his moccasins for long travel. Branches and bushes along the way had pulled and torn at his beautiful clothing, ripping off carefully sewn in beads and decorations. He was sweaty and sure he looked a mess. As he looked over at Duo, he saw he wasn't much better off. The thick braid was slack and loose and there was a cut on his left shoulder from when he had fell and cut it in a jagged rock that was lodged hidden in the earth.

"How are we going to retrieve your totem?" Quatre asked as he fingered his own. "They are at their village now. There's more people. We can't just barge in there and demand it can we? Who knows, it may still be lying in the Plains somewhere."

Duo shook his head. "No, one of the ones we met has it. I remember that I took it off when we started cutting the buffalo. I looked around that site several times. One of them picked it up and now has it."

"But that still doesn't explain how we're going to get it back." Quatre whined. Duo huffed and tossed his braid onto his other shoulder.

"We're just going to go in there and demand it back. Just like you said." Duo told Quatre who looked back with him with shock.

"But what if they're like the Grass Pueblos? They don't like what we were."

"What we _are_." Duo corrected. "After we escaped from our captors and found out way to the Tall Grass Village, they didn't even know much about us. They only feasted on prejudices they knew about berdaches in tales. They don't travel much. I doubt this village even knows what type of people live in the North. The most they might know is of the Anasazis and in the south, the Toltecs. These "Pueblo" only travel amongst themselves. Travellers come to them."

Quatre nodded but his bit his bottom lip in apprehension. "Well, when do you plan to just barge in there are hope they don't shoot us?"

Duo sat back and crossed his legs. "In a couple of hours when it is dark. I'm sure that there is going to be some big celebretory feast and they'll all be gathered. If there's hostility, we'll seek clemency from their cheif."

Quatre didn't respond but watched the thick trail of smoke coming from the center of the village raise into the sky.

"This is good." Heero commented as he ate the tender meat of cooked buffalo. Towa's lived deep into forest, a moon's travel from the Rainbow Flint village and the plains where the buffalo were. It tasted similar to the meat of the large reindeer that lived in the steep rocky parts of the forest, but it was less lean and the meat was more red. It was the first time he had eaten buffalo fresh, not the dried jerky that they traded for from random travellers that had made it through the plains. This, this was much better. Along with the meat, Heero had a bowl of cooked grains with bits of ptarmigan and vegetables to complete the meal. He and Trowa shared a gourd of the sweet wine amongst themselves. They were near the large gathering fire, close to witness the entertainment and hear loud conversations, but far enough where they had peace to eat in silence. Though th Hunting Cheif, Trowa kept to himself during occasions like this, taking the food and eating it in his dwelling on the other side of the village. Now he found that he liked company, but it made him realize how lonely he had made himself become.

"That was a great hunt. I knew you were a skilled hunter. I liked how you handle your spear." Trowa said with a small smile. Heero turned the corner of his lips, but only slightly that it was barely noticeable. "Thank you, and I can see why you are the Hunting Chief. Your organizational skills are almost carefully planned as the Towa." The remark was a playful jibe, a non stinging tease and Trowa chuckled at it. "I have never travelled. I might just take a journey and meet these proud Towa you tell me about and see if they are worthy of the high regard you put them in. Maybe that's just your pride talking?" Trowa raised his eyebrows as Heero gave an almost pouting look and turned his nose in the air and away from the Pueblo to gaze at two men who were approaching them. Heero and Trowa noticed that they were the ones who had been posted to keep watch that night at the Rainbow Flint gates.

"Tiago, Laramer, what is it?" Trowa asked standing up from his meal.

"Sorry to bother you, but there are two women at the gate. One says that she's here to retrieve something. We couldn't see their faces well. They had shawls wrapped around them, but two women not of our village travelling alone? We thought it was suspicious. They also have slight accents. We are sure they are not Pueblo."

Trowa dusted a few crumbs that were off this chest and nodded. " I will approach them." Heero stood up as well, silently stating that he was going to. The men walked swiftly to the gate, many people by the fire began wondering what was up. When they reached the entrance they spotted the two shawled figures standing there. One, though they couldn't see their faces, just looked at them. The other one was slightly shivering.

"Who are you?" Trowa asked them. "And step into the light."

There was a slight hestiance, but the two women walked up to the large torches of the entrance while Heero's eyes quickly scanned the nearby forest boundary for any signs of movement or firelight. Were they truly alone? But as he returned his attention to the two strangers and found himself locked with familiar violet eyes, he knew they were.

"You!" Both he and Duo exclaimed, in a way. Heero's came out as a biting snarl and Duo's in one of fury. Duo lowered the shawl from his head and the torchlight reflected off his chestnut locks. "We followed you hunters from the plains. You know what we're here for."

"Surely not from the buffalo you tried to steal." Heero growled. "I knew I sensed something on the way back. You were trailing us. I don't see how you kept up." he said noting their moccasins and backpacks.

Duo narrowed his eyes. "Fuck the buffalo you have my totem! Give it back you yellow bellied boar swine!"

Heero was startled by the insult though he didn't show it. "Totem? I don't have your so called totem, whatever that is." he replied and his anger slowly faded to unconcealed amusement as the berdache literally hissed at him and pointed a long finger at him.

"Liars. You or feather boy has it I know it. It is my totem, my spirit guide, the cougar."

Recognition quickly filled Heero's mind. "Oh you mean that necklace. Yes I have it, but I won't give it back. You tried to steal from me, so I think I have the right to keep the silly trinket."

The other berdache, though his blonde hair was covered gasped and clutched the pendant of a similar necklace around his neck, though from what Heero or Trowa could tell, it was not a catlike animal. For a moment, Duo gaped as well, taken aback before the violet fire in his eyes returned.

"It's not just a silly trinket you fool. If your barbaric races down here don't have spirit guides I could care less. Besides you got your bloody buffalo back, I want the necklace back. We traveled all this way and I won't leave without it. I'll kill you first."

The two watchmen, still thinking they were women, though the braided one did have a rather deep voice were shocked at the threat and how they knew the Hunting Cheif and the Towa guest. Trowa turned to them and dismissed them back to their watching posts. "We'll take of this." he told them and gestured for the two berdaches to follow them inside the village. Both were hesitant, but finally did walk behind them.

The two newcomers brought immediate attention and people began gathering around. Quatre removed his shawl and they could be clearly seen in the firelight.

"Two women?" There was confusion.

"They don't look Pueblo to me."

"They are very pretty."

"Pretty? Can you not tell? Look at the longhaired one. There are no breasts. Those are men!"

"Why are they in women's clothes?"

"Mama, Sarana pushed me!"

Murmers were spread throughout the crowd and Quatre clutched tightly to Duo's arm. Trowa felt the urge to console him himself, but he kept it in. Now he wasn't so sure how to handle this situation.

Duo was growing slightly frightened though he tried not to show it. He had been alone with Quatre with quite some time. So many people unnerved him. He turned quickly to Heero. "Please just give me my totem back, and we'll be on our way." he said urgently surprising the Towa with his anxious pleading, so unlike the hostile shouting that he had done at hte entrance.

"No." he said simply and had no time to brace himself when the berdache launched at him, slamming his body to the ground. He felt his eyesight blur for a moment as a blow was dealt to his head and nails scratched at his face, arms, and chest. There were cries of dismay but Heero quickly took control. He grabbed the thin wrists in his, and hoisted himself off the ground, along with Duo who was cursing at him and demanding his totem. Since his hands were caught in Heero's iron grip, the small man took to kicking at Heero's legs and twisting his body trying to set himself free. Heero grunted as the blonde berdache leapt onto his back and began pounding on his head and neck demanding that he let Duo go. As Trowa rushed over to pry Quatre off of the Towa's back. Heero swung around bringing Duo along with him and as he neared Trowa he kicked his leg out and caught the Hunting Chief directly in the groin causing Trowa to groan and kneel down in pain, the yellow feather drooping towards the dirt.

Heero quickly let go of one of Duo's wrists before administering a quick blow to the berdache's neck. Duo had a look of surprise on him for a second before he fell forward unconscious and into Heero and Quatre quickly scrambled off Heero's back.

"What did you do to him? Duo? Duo!" he shouted and when Heero dropped the braided man uncermoniously onto the ground he began banging his fists on Heero's chest. Heero almost rolled his eyes at the weak blows before he knocked the blonde out as well and he fell in a heap next to his companion on the ground.

A thick silence went over the people of the Rainbow Flint village, some even unsure of what they had witnessed had actually happened. Heero looked down at Trowa who was still hunched over on the ground. "Are you allright?" he asked and Trowa gasped out a, "yes". Heero wanted to laugh. He was sure it hurt, but it was comical, seeing the usually calm collected hunter in pain after a hard blow to his private area.

The old Chief, resting heavily on a walking stick eased through the crowd and looked down at the fallen strangers before glancing up sharply at Heero and then Trowa. "You and you to my dwelling. And bring those two with you."

Duo groaned as he was roused from unconsiousness and winced at the sharp pain in his neck. As recollection of what had happened raced through his mind he seethed.

"So you're awake."

Duo turned quickly in the direction of the voice to see the two hunters sitting by a fire in a small round home with surprisingly Quatre sitting with them as well. When the blonde saw Duo he rushed over and Duo saw the dark bruise on his neck. He was sure he had it too. "Duo you're awake." Quatre gave him a hug which Duo returned in relief, but he kept his eyes suspiciously on the two still by the hearth. It was only when a cougar pendant dangled in front of his face that he returned his attention to Quatre.

"My necklace!" Duo said and hurriedly took it and fastened it around his neck where it belonged. He sighed. This was his most important possession and now it was returned to him. Quatre gave him a smile. "You missed alot. Apparently the Chief took our coming here and well the fight as a misunderstanding. Heero had to return the necklace, but we should be thankful that we got what we wanted. We are guests here."

Duo took in the information and looked back at Heero. The firelight created dancing shadows on his face and illuminated the odd dark blue eyes. His stare was cold and unreadable and it made Duo shiver. His arms were folded and he looked back at Duo with equal intensity.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"That is Trowa, the Hunting Chief." Quatre told him indicating towards the green eyed Indian with the yellow feather. "This is his dwelling. They brought you back here from the Chief's adobe. You still had not arisen. I had to speak for you. There were many questions."

Duo took a closer look at the round shaped home. It was rather bare save for a few wooden shelves, a few nicely carved stools and the large hearth. There were two sleeping places he noticed and large packs near one bulging with unseen objects. He looked down. He was sleeping on a soft fox fur blanket.

"We are welcome here until we go back to our home." Quatre said but his small smile faded. "But, we still bring suspicion. I can feel that some villagers do not like _us._"

Duo growled. "Well fuck them." he snapped and stood up and walked towards the two hunters. "We'll be leaving now." Duo said. "Thank you for your time, but I'm not staying in a village with a bunch of closed minded Pueblos. We've left that behind."

Heero glared at him. "The Chief of these closed minded people welcomed you. You won't be harmed, though the thought of you leaving pleases me immensely." He said and went back to his bowl of eating.

Duo stomped his foot. "Well if that would bring you joy, then maybe we'll stay after all you ill tempered bull of a Pueblo." he retorted and sprawled down beside Heero, snatched away his bowl and began eating the food, all the while glaring at Heero. Heero snatched the bowl back.

"I am not Pueblo, I am Towa. And you must be the from the race of Annoying berdache." Duo snatched the bowl back.

"I may be berdache but I have more spirit than you. And hell of alot nicer. Pass me that gourd. I'm thristy."

"No. You have no right to barge into Trowa's home and start eating our food."

"You said you're Towa. You're not from here. You're a guest too and I can eat whatever I want. We travelled all this way. Besides, if you hadn't have taken my totem, I wouldn't be eating your food, which is delicious." As if to add emphasis, the braided berdache slowly licked the juices from the meat off his fingers and then greedily smacked his lips.

"Hn!"

Trowa chuckled at the two bickering figures and glanced back at Quatre who was folding up the fur that Duo had previously been resting on. He looked up meeting Trowa's gaze and then glanced down quickly, with red stained cheeks, but Trowa kept watching him. He was an intriguing creature. The slim body of a young man in the woman's robe with ivory bangles jingling around his wrists appealed to Trowa and he felt his abused nether regions stir. He inwardly groaned and looked away. He felt ashamed. He didn't know anything about the blonde haired stranger. _Except that he is beautiful, _Trowa thought.

Heero was awake with the dawn, before the sun could even rise halfway from behind the distant mountains. There was something different. He recognized the ceiling of Trowa's home and he could hear the sleeping man's breathing nearby. He also heard another person sigh in their sleep and lifted his head up slightly to see a golden head of hair peeking out of sleeping furs on the other side of the room. Another pile of furs were unhabited, but they looked newly mussed, which meant that someone had recently woken up and left. The cool morning air greeted him as he walked outside the adobe and stretched his arms over his head and gave a hearty yawn. There were a few people out today. There was a small group of elderly women in front of one dwelling, sitting by the fire and spilling old wives gossip and Heero spotted the village shaman trekking up a trail that led to a steep plateau. Heero guessed he was leaving to meditate or to do something spiritual.

As Heero walked towards the river, he reveled in the pine scented air. He could hear the musical notes of a lark from the nearby forest and it reminded him of the Bear Clan. He counted eleven days into his second to last moon. Perhaps, he would remain at this village for the remainder of the early era of spring before making the Journey back to his home. He was near the river, that was just behind the Rainbow Flint village. The river was not too wide, but it split the forest in two and it was deep enough for sturgeon and migrating salmon. Heero did not know much about the river, it was just another branch of the many rivers that weaved through and out the forests, but as he looked at the direction it was flowing from, he wondered if he could follow it back to the Bear Clan. The geography here was still strange to him. He would have to ask Trowa later about where the river led to.

Heero relieved himself in a small bush by the river banks and pondered if he wanted to fully bathe or simply wash up. However, his eyes caught sight of something near where he was standing and walked over to inspect it. He recognized the familiar deer skin skirt and the red beaded moccasins. He picked one up and inspected it. The missing berdache was here.

"Hey, what are you doing by my things?" a voice behind him asked. It was a curious tone laced with hints of anger.

When Heero turned around, he was prepared to give a humorless comment, or perhaps a sarcastic statement, but what he saw made his throat dry.

There was Duo, those violet eyes narrowed at him, but Heero immediately noticed the long hair out of the confines of the braid. It was no longer chestnut, darkened by water and at first Heero thought it was black. The hair was thick and clung to his wet body in sensual streams. Heero's eyes almost immediately left the hair to view more "enjoyable" things. The man's skin was pale, so unlike the light golden of the Pueblo people or the darker tanned skin of Heero. The skin was the color of fresh milk, or the underbelly of a newly born fawn. Duo's body was slim and lean and had the petite hint of a small woman. Rivulets of water ran down the pale chest, to the thin almost womanlike waist and the rounded hips. Heero almost gasped. Berdaches were of both spirits. He had never saw a man with hips like that. Duo's body was definitely curved like the hills of the north. Heero noted the almost hairless body save for the chestnut curls in the pelvic area. And what was nestled in those soft looking hair...

Heero quickly averted his eyes back up to Duo's face but it wasn't that much better. The cheeks were red from the morning air, his unusual eyes were startling and such red lips... Heero's mind began to wander but he caught himself before he let his thoughts get carried away.

"I saw them and came to see what they were." Heero told the berdache. He was still holding the small moccasin. He gazed down to Duo's feet and saw that they were small and lily white as well. The muscular legs were not a bad sight either. Heero growled in frustration. Why wasn't he able to control his emotions like he usually could? He didn't like the effect this man-woman had on him. Duo, who was unaware of Heero's inner turmoil, walked over to him, an unconsious sway to his hips that Heero noticed. He held out his hand. Heero looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you must want your shoe back." he stated and held out the moccasin to the longhaired man.

"Well yes," Duo said shortly, "But I also hold out my hand in peace. I should not make an enemy out of you, Quatre told me last night. I suppose he is right. You are..." Duo fished for the right word as he looked Heero up and down. "...dangerous."

Heero gave a grunt and the berdache took the offered shoe and picked up the deerskin skirt and slipped it on. He slipped into the moccasins and knelt down on the grass and picked up a comb that had been lying there with his clothes and began combing through the large mass of wet hair.

Watching the strange beauty made Heero wonder when the last time he had run a comb through his hair. It was foolish for him to do such a thing anyway. The messy cocoa hair had a mind of its own and refused to be tamed. Much like Heero himself. When Duo noticed Heero staring at him he looked back at him with a small frown. "What?"

Heero narrowed his eyes. "I have heard about berdaches from tales. That is what you and the blonde are right? Men who are women? How did you become beings of mixed spirits?"

Duo made an angry sound but as he watched the stoic man with the hard features, he saw no disgust or hatred. Those cobalt eyes only seeked answers.

Duo sighed but continued to comb through his hair, calmly working out the tangles and knots.

"Berdaches are not necessarily mixed spirits by choice. Berdaches can be created different ways. I do not remember much of my childhood, but I know from the people that used to own me that I was given to their village as compensation for a war going on between two races, my people and the Anansazi. I was raised in servitude along with several other young boys. Our goal was to become pleasure slaves since we were so pretty. We were raised to think like women. At first it was a confusing game of sorts, but then it became what I am now. That is what I was told. As far as I know, I was always berdache.

"When I was about twelve winters, I and the other slaves were to be taken to other villages and sold. Most slaves are brainwashed into thinking of serving whomever buys them, but I was different. I wanted freedom and for many years I had bided my time, being the perfect slave in training. Then one night of a full moon, I ran away wth nothing more than the clothes on my back."

Duo paused as he had finished combing his hair which was regaining its shiny chestnut luster. He split the long hair into three parts and began weaving it into his customary braid. Heero tried his best to ignore the long hair but it fascinated him. As did Duo's story.

"How did you meet your friend? Or is he your lover?" Heero asked and refused to let the tinge of inner jealousy be seen.

Duo shook his head. "Quatre is only my dear friend. He was a runaway much like myself. It was pure coincidence we met. His predicament was very different from mine. Before Quatre was born the eldest daughter of his mother had died from a sickness. Distraught by the loss, when Quatre was brought to life, his mother raised him as a girl to replace the child she had loved so dearly. It did not bother Quatre, but he was exceptionally pretty in his village. One day he managed to escape when his elder cousin tried to force him into Pleasures. His cousin was the Village Cheif's son and Quatre was already teased and looked down upon being "different". I had stumbled across his cave he was living in far up North. I met him, we became friends and Journeyed down here to perhaps find a home amongst other people. But we were wrong. It is just as bad as the North."

Duo had finished braiding his hair and used a small leather string to keep it in place at the end. His eyes met Heero's. "Do berdaches disgust you?"

Heero snorted. "The idea of men being raised to be weak and small like women sickens me, but you have become interesting." Duo eyes filled with surpise. Heero continued. "I've never met anyone more annoying."

Duo huffed and stood up ready to retort when they were interrupted by a small group of men, around five or so who had such feral smirks on their faces that Heero knew there was going to be trouble.

"Greetings newcomer." The tall one in front said. His hair was the normal Pueblo brown and his eyes were black and hard as stone.

"I greet you Pueblo warriors." Duo said hesitantly and looked at them through his eyelashes. The leader continued and turned to the Towa.

"I, Mueller, have come to invite you Towa guest and the two new guests to my lodge for a meal made by our women. We can talk, men to men." He smirked when he said this and his eyes fell back on Duo who was gazing at them suspiciously.

Heero knew these men meant no well. The "leader" had such a gleam in his eyes, Heero thought he felt the heat of it standing just a few away. The others had similar grins save for the last of the five who was shifting restlessly. He was young and most definitely not Pueblo and Heero wondered why he never noticed him before. He was hair was pure ebony, and shiny in the sun, pulled back in a tight ponytail and his eyes were something Heero had never seen before, slanted obsidian eyes and dark golden skin much like his own. His looks were exotic and strange but his hesitance made it even more aware that something was up.

"Why do you invite us to eat? I already am well seated at Trowa's hearth."

At the sound of Trowa's name and few began muttering but the leader turned around and silenced them with a glare. He turned back to Heero with his slimy smile. "It's only the polite thing to do Towa." Heero hated how he only called him by his tribal race. The cobalt eyed man suspected he was doing it on purpose. "Besides," his eyes fell on Duo. "We want to know more of these "beings" of mixed spirits."

So the truth was coming out. This was not a friendly invitation. Duo spoke.

"I appreciate the invitation, but I'm afraid I am not hungry now. Besides Quatre is not even awake. We will wait later to eat perhaps?" he said and unconsciously tossed his braid that it flung to hang over his left shoulder. Mueller followed the movement and his smirk grew even wider.

"Amazing, you are of mixed spirits. What hunter tosses his hair?" There was laughter save for the slanted eyed man who seemed to be finding the river very interesting. His expression was sour like he did not want to be there.

"You see he is mixed spirits Mueller." a short, rather squat man said. "His body is man but I can tell he is a woman. Do you serve men like women do as well ber-dah-chay?" he asked his eyes leering at Duo's body. The other two men looked at Duo with unconcealed disgust and Heero sensed where this conversation was going.

"We will not be joining you. I or them." Heero said and grabbed Duo by the arm and started walking away. Mueller's voice called out.

"Why Towa they've only been here a night and you do not even want to share? Is that berdache woman to you? Do you stick it in him?"

There was quick movement and Mueller lay on the ground red blood gushing from his nose. There was a shocked silence but Heero stood there with his fists balled, but yet in the fighting gesture, he was still as stoic as ever.

"Anybody else want to invite us for a morning meal?" he asked in a deadly monotone but wisely no one volunteered. The muscled, sturdy body of the Towa Indian was not one to be taken lightly. Two of the men helped Mueller up but he pushed away their arms and glared at Heero.

"Watch yourself Towa and those pretty ladies too." He stalked off and his little gang followed them. The small slanted eyed man left last, glancing at them curiously, before he too followed Mueller. Once they dissapeared Heero gave his normal, "Hn." He was not prepared for Duo to launch himself into his arms. The berdache giggled.

"This humble one thanks you." he said lightly. "You might have been a mean one at first but you stood up for the little honor Quatre and I have."

Heero looked into the amethyst eyes. "Don't say that. Your honor is what you make it to be inside yourself. You may be "part" woman, but you are still a man."

Duo looked at Heero with a strange expression before a small smile graced his lips. "Lets go back to the the Hunter Chief's dwelling. I cook you BIG Big big breakfast."

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My computer files were lost and I had to completely write something different. I hope this chapter is pleasing for you guys. The introduction of Wufei was just an unexpected throw in while I was writing. I'm writing this story as I go along. Questions? Suggestions? Criticism? I would like to know what you guys think.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay Heero of the Bear Clan has returned. I hate writing all that disclaimer crap. Yaoi, bladda bladda, don't own Gundam Win...moving on.

Chapter 5

Trowa and Heero were sent outside while the berdaches cooked at the fireplace in peace. The tall green eyed man was not offended from getting kicked out of his own dwelling and took the time to work on his tool making. He used his hammer rock to knock away shards of flint from the large piece of rock which was slowly taking the shape of a curved hunting knife. It was going to be a beautiful masterpiece once finished. He would use the small hind bone of the buffalo calf he had skinned and kept and that would be used for a handle for a blade. He looked up to see Heero a few yards away from him, talking with Grey Bird, who was holding out a perfectly cured cougar hide. It was carefully skinned, the fur was washed and treated and it glistened in the light. The light brown fur seemed soft to the touch. Trowa knew that Elen had spent a good time on it, all to impress the quiet Towa warrior.

He watched as Heero took it from her, unfolded it and inspected it. She had made into a throw blanket and had decorated the edges with small blue and yellow beads in a simple design for a border. He watched as Heero nodded and gave a curt thanks before staring at her as if silently asking what else she wanted. The woman shifted under his gaze but it was clear that she did not want to leave yet. He saw her struggle for something to say.

Suddenly Duo bounced out of the lodge in childish exuberance. "Breakfast if ready for you!" he told them and Quatre peeked out of the doorway and gave a nod. "It is. I apologize if we took too long." The blonde head quickly ducked back in and Duo rolled his eyes at Quatre's shyness. Duo opened his mouth to speak but noticed Elen who was sitting in front of Heero. He noticed Heero holding an animal skin blanket and spotted the beading.

"Aww what a cute blanket. I think the simple design brings out the color of the skin don't you think Heero?" Duo faced Elen. "Did you make it?"

Grey Bird nodded her head eyeing Duo with curiousty and anger at him interrupting her when she was about to invite Heero for lunch at her family's dwelling. She examined the pretty face, the large eyes and the unfair amount of hair and scowled.

"It is a nice blanket. I didn't really need the hide. It was just from a cougar I killed before my arrival here." In truth, Heero could care less about the "gift". He shoved it Duo's arms. "Here, you may have it." Elen looked at Heero in shock and her eyes filled with unshed tears before she stood up and ran back to her home, but not before giving Duo one last glare as if it were all his fault.

Duo blinked at the retreating back at the girl before he turned back to Heero. "Why did you give me this when it was a gift from her to you?" he asked, thinking it was rather mean for Heero to discard such a gift and in front of her! Heero shrugged. "That blanket is not practical for me. I am a traveller and a hunter. What use do I have for a beaded blanket as soft as tree moss. It'll only be destroyed. If she wanted to make me something useful, she could have made a travelling pack."

Duo looked down at the blanket. He thought it was rather nice. Sure, he could have done a much better job with the beading, but he could fix it up. At least the woman had put effort into it. He glared at Heero.

"You could have at least been nicer! If you didn't wanted you could have gave it away when she wasn't around."

"Why humour her?"

"It's not humouring, it's politeness! Women like to feel important and appreciated for their skills."

"Of course you would know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Men want honor and females want to feel important. Your ambition must be up in the clouds." Heero explained and Duo's face went red. He glared at Heero for a moment before he exhaled slowly and gave a large smile. "Aren't you hungry Heero? I promised you a big breakfast. Hold on, I'll bring it to you." he said softly and stood up and went into the lodge. Heero frowned. What a quick change of emotion. Boiling mad at one point and then calm and sweet the next. The berdache was strange indeed.

Quatre came out. He was dressed only in a long pale green cloth that was wrapped around his waist, and he had a green feather necklace hanging from his pale throat and resting on his chest. He was adorned in no other jewelry. He held a bowl of grains and fruit in one hand and a small plate of a few corncakes and he knelt down and set it in front of Trowa. Trowa blinked. He wasn't used to being served and hadn't expected it. He had fully intended to pack away his flint and go inside to serve himself. He handed the green eyed hunter a spoon shaped from bone for his porridge.

"I thank you." Trowa said as he took the spoon. Quatre smiled. "I hope you enjoy it. I sweetened the grain with fruit with honey." he told Trowa quietly and the tall men spooned up a serving and tasted. It was unlike anything he had tasted before. Mostly Pueblo women cooked grains and wild rice to put into stew or to stuff roasting birds with. Quatre's dish was warm and delieciously sweet, filled with raisins, sliced apples and berries. The blonde looked at him with worry as Trowa slowly chewed, misinterpreting that he did not enjoy the bite. "You do not like it? Is it bad? Duo has fried some buffalo...I thought perhaps this would be okay. You do not seem like a heavy eater, so I made you something different." He lowered his head, eyes hidden with his low bangs.

Trowa swallowed it before he replied. "It's not bad at all. I was only savoring the taste. It is delicious, I've never had anything like it before." Quatre raised his head and his eyes lit up. He gave Trowa such a smile that Trowa thought that even if the young berdache had given him a bowl full of ash, he would have eaten it anyway.

Duo came out a moment later, bringing out a large wooden platter full of food. There was fried buffalo meat, a couple of Quatre's golden corn cakes and a bowl of the fruit porridge, and also a serving of ptarmigan slices placed over wild rice. He approached Heero with the tray and was smiling sweetly, but the Towa caught hold of the angry, mischevious glint in the long haired man's eyes. "You want your breakfast, strong Towa man?" Duo asked before his mouth twisted into an evil smirk. "You got it." He picked up the bowl of Quatre's porridge before he dumped the tray and its contents onto Heero's lap, who jerked as the hot food mashed onto his breeches and scalded his skin. But the berdache was not done. He knelt down in front of Heero and took the bowl of porridge and slowly poured it over the messy dark brown hair. The white conocotion full of colorful swirls dripped into Heero's face and Duo looked smug.

"There's your big big big breakfast. I said I'd cook it for you. I never said if you were going to eat it or not." And with that note he marched back into the adobe.

Quatre and Trowa looked at the mess that was once Heero in shock for a moment before Quatre giggled, before he caught himself and covered his mouth but his shoulders still shook with silent laughter. Trowa attempted to continue to nonchalantly eat his own meal but another glance at Heero made him choke on his food and he began to heartily laugh, till his sides began to hurt and tears filled his eyes. Heero glared at them as Quatre finally joined in.

"Hn." Perhaps he did deserve it. Yet as villagers came around to see what the commotion was about and saw the sight of Heero covered in food, they began to laugh as well. Heero scowled. He spotted Elen in the back smirking at him coldly. Perhaps he deserved that too. He stood up and walked to the river to clean off, silently plotting revenge for the long haired vixen called Duo.

Duo was relaxing under the shade of a small tree near the end of the village. It was so relaxing, so different from the small cave he and Quatre had lived in over several moons after they had left the grassland people who had openly hated their stay there. In truth, Duo missed being around people. This part of the forest was nicer, more open than the forest they lived in that melded in with the tall grass of the plains. Many people who walked by stared over at Duo with mixed looks and a small group of women nearby who were grinding corn were whispering behind their hands. Duo was sure it was about him but he had ceased to care long ago. He was used to it. Now free from slavery, nothing would seriously damper his spirits. Still, a part of him longed to be around people like this. He enjoyed the movement of life, the laughter and play of children and admittingly to himself, the young strong hunters that cruised about. Violet eyes stared up into the cloudless blue sky, and caught sight the small but recognizable shape of a hawk, circling high in the sky sharply watching the ground for prey.

From the corner of his eye he saw Heero coming back from the river and smirked. The dark haired man was clean now was wearing a new pair breeches. Duo liked them better. They clung to him like a second skin, showing off muscular legs and Duo almost drooled when Heero turned around and showed a tight clad butt. The women near him began were still whispering, but this time Duo could hear them.

"That Towa traveller is so handsome."

"If I wasn't mated I'd take him myself."

"Bah, he wouldn't have you and even if he did, it would take a strong spirited woman to tame that beast."

"Mmm a what a delicious beast he is."

Duo rolled his eyes but had to agree. The cobalt eyed man was the most exotic thing he had ever seen. Cold, dangerous eyes, tough, strong body. If only... Duo willed his thoughts away. Someone like that would have no interest in a berdache. Duo sighed and turned his gaze back to the sky.

"You are very skilled." Quatre commented watching Trowa who was still working on the carved blade. It was almost done, but he had to perfect it. He was smoothing the sides of the blade with a rough flat rock and the buffalo calf bone was beside him ready to be carved into a handle. He was still sitting outside his adobe with the blonde watching his work with vivid fascination. Usually, Trowa hated when people looked over his shoulder while he worked, but with Quatre he liked the company. He muttered a small thanks to Quatre's compliment.

"Your work and your place as Hunting Chief makes you a man of very high status. Why is it that you don't have a mate?"

Trowa paused and looked up into the aquamarine eyes and couldn't find an excusable explanation.

"I don't like women." He stated bluntly and Quatre looked at him confused for a second.

"Certainly not every woman...oh." A rosy blush spread over his cheeks. "So you like men."

Trowa gave a light nod. "I suppose. Either way, there's been no relationships. I guess I do not like anyone, or want to pursue anyone at the moment."

A few minutes of silence passed between them.

"So you do not like Heero?" Quatre asked him finally. Trowa paused for a moment but then shook his head no.

"Why do you ask?"

Quatre gave a small smile. "I have a gift, well sometimes I consider it a curse. I can sense feelings within people, here." He tapped his chest and Trowa remembered the blonde mentioning something similar when they had encountered each other in the plains. "I can sense your attraction in a way."

It was Trowa's turn for red to tint his cheeks. IF Quatre could sense such things, why did he ask such questions?

"Trowa?"

Trowa was almost afraid to answer. "Hm?"

"Do...do you like me?"

Trowa looked at Quatre who was steadily avoiding his gaze and was running his fingers through the soft dirt of the ground. Trowa followed the motion with his eyes for a moment before he spoke.

"If you can truly sense what I feel, then you'd know the answer to that...Quatre."

Trowa went back to his work. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Quatre lift his fingers out of the dirt. As he continued to sand the blade with his right hand, a small, pale hand rested on top of it and he stilled the motion. He held his breath but refused to look up at Quatre's face, almost fearing what he would see. Perhaps he would see in Quatre what he was feeling right now. And that is why he did not look up. Quatre leaned over and the hairs on the back of his nape stood up. With the berdache so close, he could smell the blonde's scent, like fresh grass and rain. He let out a shuddering breath. He hadn't realized he had still been holding his breath.

_What's he doing? _Trowa thought. _Does he know what he's doing to me? _When Quatre whispered in his ear, the unconcealed green eye widened at the softly spoken words. Quatre then stood up and walked towards the adobe but paused at the wooden doorway and gave Trowa one last look before he dissapeared from view. Trowa paused and looked down at the curved blade. It could wait. He stood up and entered his home but not before closing off the view of the doorway with the deer curtains.

His tools outside laid on the ground, forgotten.

AN: I know this chapter is much shorter than the last one. The reason I made the last one so long is that I felt you lovely readers deserved a good read after waiting such a long time for me to update. Thanks to all who reviewed. I read them and relished them and will take suggestions to mind. Camillian read my mind when they mentioned that they wanted to read about an upcoming festival... But not till a bit later MUAHAHAHAHA! Luv


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Disclaimers and warnings are all the same. Yaoi, AU, some OOC, I do not own the G-Boys whether they are in space in Gundams or here in my fanfic running around impersonating Native Americans. HAHAHAHA! Wait...that's nothing to laugh about. If I did own Gundam Wing I'd be rich. ::sad now::

Chapter 6

Duo was enjoying his day of wandering. For the remainder of the morning, he had left the village to explore the forest surrounding it. While he had happily picked the fruit of wild berries and fruit and ate them while he walked, he had come across a cave and decided to explore. It had been a very foolish thing to do and had barely escaped with his life as an angry mother bear chased him away from her newly born cubs that had been feeding from her until he had strolled in and startled her. Before Duo had registered that he had just walked into a bear's den, the monstrous mother bear had sprung into action and Duo turned away and had dissapeared in a puff of smoke. When he had been at a safe distance, he decided wisely not to tell anyone what had occured. Quatre would worry about him, Trowa would have laughed at him, and Heero probably would have wished the bear had mauled him. No it would be his and nature's little secret. What an adventure that had been but he walked back up to the village and decided the forest could be explored another time.

Currently, he was playing with a small girl who was attempting to teach him one of her favorite dances.

"Then you raise your arms up." she instructed and Duo did so. She raised her arms to the sky and slowly swayed them in the air while moving her hips from left to side. "It's much easier with the beat of the drums."

Duo chuckled. "That's all right. I can hear the music in my head." he told her and began to sway his hips to the music in his mind, while gracefully lowering his arms before raising them up again in a sensual combination. He could imagine the lively melody of a low flute, floating through the air and around him. It wasn't until the samll red haired girl Mariemaia began clapping in beat with the flute that he realized that the music was real.

He paused and looked around. He spotted the slanted eyed boy who had been with Mueller and his slimy friends earlier that day. He was by himself, dressed in white cotton leggings that Duo thought suited him. He was sitting down with his legs crossed in front of him and his fingers nimbly closed and lifted on the holes of the intricate flute which was made of a dark wood and intricately designed. The dark eyes of the player were locked on Duo and when he met the violet gaze, he glanced down quickly. Still, he continued to play. And with a smile, Duo continued to dance.

When Heero heard the music from nearby, he decided to see what was going on. He found a crowd of Indians circling around what seemed to be live entertainment. There was the upbeat melody of the flute and the rhythmic sound of clapping hands. As he squeezed his way through, his eyes widened.

There was Duo in all his beautiful glory surrounded by several children and they were all dancing to the music. Heero's attention was solely focused on Duo, and from what he could tell, so was everybody else's. He watched as Duo spun around tantalizingly, half bare body on display. Heero admired the strong arms that Duo lifted up and down and the sensual hips that rotated. It almost made Heero want to dance himself. He inwardly had to laugh at himself. Him, dancing? What a sight that would be to make everyone blind. Finally Duo stopped, slightly panting and a swall bead of sweat trickled down his brow. He raised his hands up in a form of withdrawal.

"Ok, I'm done!." he said and the kids groaned and cried for him to continue, but Duo explained he needed a break and would dance with them again later. The flute music came to a close, ending the song and the clapping stopped. The crowd of Pueblos began to disperse since the entertainment had ended. The children raced away, humming and clapping their hands. Duo caught sight of Heero. He smriked at him.

"Care for some lunch Heero?"

Heero smirked back. "Perhaps but I'll be fine eating leftovers from last night's feast. Who knows how good your cooking would have been anyway? I'd probably be lying dead if I had eaten it."

Duo huffed and put his hands on hips. "I'll have you know that I'm an great cook. The only person who could cook better is Quatre. He's the homey type of berdache, but me I like to hunt as much as I like to sew."

"Then why were you scavenging my buffalo in the plains?"

Duo's left eye twitched and he grit his teeth. "You keep going back to that stupid buffalo! It's hard to hunt such large beasts with just Quatre and I, if you want to know so badly. And it wasn't YOUR buffalo. If I remember, I saw an arrow shaft in that buffalo. YOu were carrying a spear."

Duo glared at Heero who just stared at him with a, "So?" type of look. Duo turned his back on the Towa man and began to stalk away but he paused in front of the ebony haired flute player who was still sitting down.

"Hello!" he chirped and slanted eyes looked at him suspiciously.

"What means hello?"

Duo was startled by the smooth foreign accent. This one was not Pueblo and most definitely not a native speaker. Duo rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry that's a greeting where I am from." he told him and the youth nodded.

"Then hello."

Duo smiled and plopped down in front of him. The ebony eyed man looked surprised but said nothing.

"You're not all that bad I suppose." Duo told him. "You were with those jerks this morning but you didn't seem to be really involved."

The head of ebony hair was bared to Duo as the man looked down. He didn't look that old to Duo, actually it was possible that he was even younger than Duo, at least by the smooth face.

"Mueller, what he did...I did not agree to it. I apologize for him he is, how you say,...trouble."

Duo frowned. "Then why were you with him if he is, 'how you say, trouble'?" Duo mimicked the last part and the other man lifted his head and glared at Duo so hard, the berdache thought of Heero and whose glare was possibly worst.

"Does not matter." he said and stood up abruptly and left, flute clutched tightly in his hand.

Duo blinked. "Well excuse this humble one." he said sarcastically. "Meanie, well I suppose I shouldn't have made fun of his accent. I'm not from here, I must have one too."

"Yes you do."

Duo looked up to see Heero. "You're still around?" he asked shortly. Heero nodded. He had witnessed the entire interaction between Duo and the strange almond eyed man.

"Your accent is different of course, but it's noticable. You speak the language of the south well."

Duo pursed his lips. "Well we've been here for awhile I guess." he muttered. "You're Towa. So do both Towa and Pueblo speak the same language?" he asked interestingly. He and Quatre hadn't encountered any other tribes other than the Pueblo.

"There is a slight difference but overall it is the same. The old ones say that the Pueblo and the Towa were once one nation before they split. Many think otherwise. Pueblo says that the Towa adopted their language and I say they did. We are still friendly though."

"It doesn't even matter anyway." Duo said pondering on it a moment. He shrugged and then held out his hand and smiled. "Care to help me up?" he asked. Heero grasped the hand, ready to assist, but the immensly strong and unprepared jerk toppled Heero to the ground. He scowled when Duo started laughing loudly. He kept his cold stare on Duo, as if sending hard spears in his eyes to pierce the fool through until the other man simpered down.

"I am sorry, but you have fell prey to me twice. Man woman, mixed spirits, whatever they call me, this berdache can kick your rear."

Heero continud to glare. "Hn." But it was true. Duo was not just taking the lifestyle of a woman. He was still a man and from what Heero could tell, could easily prove it in masculine strength if he wanted to. But Duo was still raised to aquire feminine traits and therefore that created the berdache. Duo sighed and rested his head back on his arm and looked at Heero.

"Want to go fishing?"

"No."

"But I am bored and this village has plenty enough meat. How about gathering berries with me?"

"That is a woman's task."

"So? It is better than sitting here on the dirt."

"Baka, that is because you pulled me down here."

"What does baka mean?"

"It is a word Towa's mostly use. It means the same as idiot."

"I am not an idiot!"

"I'm getting up now."

"But I'm not an idiot!"

"And leaving."

Villagers watched a silent Towa walking away with an angry long haired man dressed in a woman's skirt followed him, kicking dirt on the Towa's feet while yelling obsenities and threats.

"You are beautiful."

Quatre blushed. "I thank you, but I am not beautiful. Not compared to the colorful morning sky or when it rains but the sun is still out. Those are beautiful."

Trowa gently took Quatre's chin in his hand so he could look into the amazing clear blue eyes. "Yes those are, but there are many mornings and many sunshowers in the spring. There is only one you, which makes you rare."

The Hunting Chief was confused when the small, gentle blonde's eyes began to fill with unshed tears. He was afraid that perhaps Quatre was regretting their lovemaking, that it had been too fast, but then he saw the smile on the pale face.

"Trowa...I...I don't know what to say. This has never happened to me before but I am so happy."

Trowa smiled and wrapped his arms around Quatre who cuddled into his warmth, burying his head in his chest.

"Quatre, I know that I have known you for only a few days, but time cannot even enrich what I already feel for you. I know it might be too soon, but I want you to become my mate."

Quatre looked up quickly. "Trowa..."

"I understand it will be complicated. Not too many men join in Pueblo culture but it can happen. I know it is soon. If you don't..."

"It's not that. I mean what of your status? Would it lower because of me? If men can be mated as you say, then why is there always some people who are abhorred about berdaches? And wouldn't you want children at your hearth? I may be of mixed spirits but I can't give you a child. What good is a hunter and his mate without children?" Quatre was crying now, but Trowa calmly wiped away the tears.

"I know of the complications but I don't care. People fear or dislike things that are different. A person of mixed spirits is rare. It brings confusion to men being a hunter but yet docile as a woman and jealousy from women because their own mates might desire them. As for my status, I do not boast but as Hunting Chief and a carver of flint, I have enough rank that even if some disapprove, it would not matter. I might want children someday, but not now. Right now it is you I want."

Quatre sniffed and rubbed his eyes. He said something softly but Trowa did not hear it. "What?"

Quatre gave him his radiant smile and his eyes watered once more. "I said that I would love to be mate to you Trowa."

Trowa almost gave a sigh of relief but he held the berdache tighter. "Are...are you sure?" The blonde man nodded.

"More than anything."

Trowa felt his own eyes water and lowered the distance to Quatre's face to capture those lips with his.

"I'll go fishing with you if you will shut that wide bottomless pit of words you call a mouth."

Duo immediately stopped his furious chant and a grin slowly spread on the heart shaped face. "You will?"

When Heero nodded Duo squealed with glee and threw his arms around Heero's neck and pecked his cheek before letting go.

"Yay we're going fishing. I knew I would convince you." he stated and held his fist in the air as if showing the sky the signal of a mighty accomplsihment. Duo continued. "It's a good thing I brought my small fishing spear. It is at Trowa's lodging. Let's get what we need." He raced ahead to the Hunter Chief's adobe while Heero just stood there, blinking. A calloused hand reached up and touched his cheek. Had Duo really kissed him?

Heero was glad that no one was near enough to see him blush. He exhaled a slow breath as he snapped out of his daze. He saw Duo stop running and turn around to wave at him to hurry. Heero followed, but he took his time. By the time he would reach the adobe, his red face would have cleared.

Duo rolled his eyes at Heero's relaxed gate. Let him be as slow as a turtle. Duo bounced along, braid swinging behind him until a few minutes later, he reached the dwelling. He noticed that a deer skin hung over the entrance but he shrugged. Perhaps Trowa didn't like passerbys peeking into his home during the day. He peeled back the curtain and entered but he froze at the sight that greeted him. Duo's mouth hung open, gaping as Trowa and Quatre sprung apart from their place of Trowa's sleeping furs and Quatre used a blanket to cover their nakedness.

"Duo!"

Duo's open mouthed gape transformed into pure fury. "By the sun what is going on here? Quatre?"

AN: OOh confrontation. I want to thank my reviewers so much. Your postive feedback makes me want to deliver this story with a passion. This chapter was all fun and games and I left you with somewhat of a cliff hanger but I'll be working on the next one soon so don't worry. I'll try not to take too long. Luvs ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

There was a still silence for a moment. Quatre was looking down at the floor and Trowa just stared at the angry berdache at the door. When no explanation was given Duo stomped his foot.

"Quatre!"

Quatre looked up quickly and quickly glanced at Trowa who gave him half a shrug. Quatre turned his attention back to Duo and forced himself to look into the angry violet eyes that held none of the warmth Duo usually exuded. "We're in love." he said softly and gave a small embarrased smile.

Duo blinked. He had almost not heard Quatre's quiet revelation and it took a minute for his mind to register. Heero by then, had reached the adobe and silently peeked his head in.

"WHAT???"

Heero quickly ducked his head out and walked away. No drama for him. Nope. Nope. He would wait at a far enough distance. Not even the great Mother Earth herself could make him stand there and watch such confrontation he always avoided.

"You can't be serious!" Duo exclaimed back in the small hut. Quatre shrank back, feeling the anger Duo was radiating. Trowa lifted himself from their bedding and pulled on his breeches glaring at Duo for making Quatre so upset. Duo glared at him right back. How dare that weasel take advantage of poor Quatre and made him believe that he loved him?

Quatre stood up with the blanket wrapped around him. "Duo I know what you're thinking and no Trowa did not force me into this. You know I would sense evil intentions if he wanted to use me." The blonde berdache had found his voice and though he was appreciative of Duo's overprotectiveness of him, he still embarrased him to no end, barging in there, hair flying and shouting. The thought of Duo's entrance was funny as Quatre reviewed it in his mind. He smiled.

"And why are you smiling? You really...LOVE this Pueblo? He's not tricking you? How could you possibly fall in "love" so quickly?" Duo was becoming ecstatic and Quatre felt Duo's anger melt into confusion so he relaxed.

"We'll talk about it later Duo." he told him. "Right now, is it possible I could have some privacy with Trowa?"

Duo was miffed at being dismissed so quickly when he had not even gotten to the bottom of the situation, but for Quatre's sake he would drop it...for now. He huffed and grabbed two spears by the door and left, but not before giving Trowa one last fierce glare promising death if he had dare hurt his friend.

When he walked out he saw Heero, eyes closed, stretched out on the ground not too far away and threw one spear by him. Heero opened one eye, looked at the spear and then trailed it back up to Duo who was frowning intensely.

"What happened?"

"Fishing. Now." Duo said emphasizing the words before stalking towards the river. Heero sat up and watched the retreating back of Duo with barely concealed amusement. He picked up the spear and stood up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Trowa exit the dwelling, stretching his arms over his head. Heero caught his eye and raised an eyebrow. A small blush graced Trowa's cheek but he grinned at Heero who just smirked back and walked away to join the pissed off berdache for fishing.

"Phew! I was afraid he would kill you." Quatre said as he exited Trowa's home. He had redressed and was running a comb through his golden locks while looking at Trowa. The Hunting Cheif smiled at his lover.

"I am sure it was just shock. He was just looking out for your well being."

Quatres sighed. "Since we became friends Duo has always watched out for me. Sometimes he is a little too overprotective. But it is understandable. I would have done the same if our roles were reversed."

Trowa tooked the blonde beauty in his arms and kissed him tenderly. "Will you come with me to see the Mother of Matrimony? She is the one who seals the weddings and gives the rightful ceremony."

Quatre paused then nodded. "Won't it come as a shock to her? I mean Duo and I have just arrived here and..." Trowa silenced him with another kiss and all of the protests that had been waiting to burst from Quatre's lips dissapeared.

" Love love love! Quatre and Hunty Cheify boy in love! After one day? I can't believe it. I refuse to believe it!"

Heero listened to the braided man mutter to himself as he stabbed into the moving river with his spear. He lifted it out of the water with a large fish wriggling at the end of it, silver scales gleaming in the late afternoon sunlight. Duo watched the fish struggle for life for a moment before he pushed it further onto his spear cruelly. The fish slumped lifeless. Heero looked sick.

"Did you come to fish or to torture Mother Nature's creatures?" Heero asked warily.

Duo snapped out of his maniacal daze and lifted his face to look at Heero. "Oh well its going to be cooked anyway." he said defending himself. Heero pointed to the river bank where several other fish lay lifeless on a large mat of woven reed. All of them were in the same condition as the fish on Duo's spear and Duo scratched the back of his head. "Eh..he...he..."

Heero shook his head and his his spear struck true to his target. He pulled out a large silver fish. "This should be enough no?"

Duo nodded and they waded back to shore. They gathered the fish and placed it in a basket that Heero had retrieved. Duo began to lift the basket but Heero took it from him and started walking.

"I could have carried it myself." Duo insisted but Heero just gave him a small smirk.

"I know."

They walked back to Trowa's hut in a comfortable silence and this time the deerskin covering was held back to reveal the doorway. Neither Trowa or Quatre were there. Duo scowled at this but said nothing. He entered and went to the corner where his small backpack was and fingered the pretty blanket that Heero had given him. Heero watched him for a moment but settled by the hearth and took out a flint blade and began the task of scaling their catch. He worked quickly and efficiently, running the blade quickly over the sides of the cold fish. They had caught Blue River trout, that had their home in the rivers of the forest. The flesh of the fish was very tender if cooked probably. Heero enjoyed fried fish the best. His thoughts on fish were interrupted when he heard Duo begin to hum a tune. The braided Indian was adorning his wrists with thin wooden bangles and he placed a red feather necklace around his neck to match the earrings he had fastened to his ears. Heero had to admit to himself, the accesories made Duo even more feminine and pretty. He watched interestingly as Duo took out a box of black clay and used a small semi sharpened twig to dip into the soft, powdery clay to made small curling designs by the edge of his eyes. He had never seen such markings before. Perhaps it was one of Duo's native forms of decoration.

"What is the name of your people?" Heero asked. Duo did not look up but was examining his work in a flat circle of polished and glossed onyx. From the light filtering through the doorway, Duo was able to see his reflection.

"My people are the Amarikani's, relations of the Anasazi. We were formed about a hundred years ago when pale strangers came and mated with the Anasazi. At least, that is what the elders told us. It's why our skin is so pale. We became our own race and have kept Anasazi culture but adopted new things so we were separated. We are small us Amarikanies. We have about five villages. Anasazi's still live in buffalo hide tents erected with tall poles. Amarikanis live in square structures that become pointed at the top. People of status have two floors."

"Two floors?"

"You go up wooden steps to reach the top level. It is like another living space. We also separate rooms by walls. Though I was taken when I was young, I still remember..." Duo paused. "I remember climbing steps."

Heero took in the information. Towa dwellings were square and the top was flat. A ladder was used to reach the top level where many families slept up outside when nights became too hot. The only difference was that the top level of the Amarikani's was still under a roof. It sounded odd, almost unbelievable. Duo stood and knelt beside him.

"Here let me help you scale the fish."

"I can handle it."

"I know." Duo said repeating Heero's earlier comment. He and Heero went to grab a fish from the basket but they both reached for the large salmon near the bottom. Duo's hand laid on it first but Heero's had fell atop of his. They both paused and Heero thought he had heard Duo gasp but maybe that was just the sound of his own heart stopping. He quickly removed his head and quickly grabbed a trout and began scaling it, his head bent down, making sure not to look at Duo. Duo picked up the salmon and began scaling it with a small knife of his own, while peeking glances at Heero's lowered messy hair.

"So you want to be mated." The Mother of Matrimony said slowly looking at the two males in front of her. She had heard the news of the guest berdaches in the Pueblo village but she had not seen either one until know. Sitting next to Trowa with his legs bent under him was a small blonde haired being, dressed in a female's green cotton robe that was knotted over one shoulder, leaving the other bare. She knew it was made of very good material. He wore no jewelry save for a green feather necklace. Large light blue eyes were on a small heart shaped face and his lips were pink and lush. If not for the flat chest, she would have thought he was a woman, and a very beautiful woman at that.

Trowa nodded unsure of what to think of the woman's scrutiny of Quatre. She was a large woman with dark skin from many years under the sun. She was wearing an earth brown wrap and her graying hair was braided into two large strands which were pinned up into buns that rested on each side of her head. Her expression was unreadable, but she had kind brown eyes. She shifted to lean over and picked up a long pipe. She lit it with a twig she held in the fire and began to puff on it, comtemplating.

"I will seal your union." Trowa sagged with relief and Quatre bowed his head with respect, but he couldn't hide the sweet smile from the woman. She smiled herself but then her face grew serious. "But I will warn you. The mating of a man to a man, berdache or not, has not happened in this village. There is a village nearby and the Mother of Matrimony there had sealed a union between two men. It was accepted but many villagers did not take it so well. I love my people, but not everyone is as accepting as I. The Pueblo do not like change."

Quatre looked at Trowa with worry but the Hunting Chief did not look bothered. It was as if he knew what the woman was going ot say.

"When do you want your ceremony?"

This time Trowa looked at Quatre for an answer. Quatre whispered that it did not matter so Trowa made a choice. "The last night of the full moon." he told her and she nodded and continued to smoke her pipe.

"Duo!"

The slightly awkward silence that had been enveloping Duo and Heero inside the hut was interrupted when Quatre burst through the doorway. He knelt down and hugged Duo squealing with glee. Duo's face turned blue from lack of oxygen and was relieved when Quatre loosened his arms but he still clung to him.

"Trowa and I are to be mated the last night of the full moon!"

Duo frowned and turned his nose in the air away from Quatre. "Oh that's nice. I am very happy for you." he sniffed and Quatre's eyes grew large and slightly watery. Duo growled as he spotted Quatre's sad, innocent look from the corner of his eye. He hated it when the blonde berdache did that.

"Please Duo. I know you think this is sudden but I feel for Trowa and I know he feels for me. Please, be happy for me." The words were urgently whispered and Duo rolled his eyes.

"I will be happy for you, but you know how cautious I am. I don't want to see you hurt. But if this is what you really want, I cannot stop you."

Quatre's eyes grew larger and one tear trailed down his cheek.

Duo sighed. "And...I am happy for you." he muttered the last part but Quatre heard it and laughed with delight, all traces of tears dissapearing as soon as they had come. He hugged Duo tightly and Duo had to smile. He was happy for Quatre, but after Quatre and Trowa's ceremony what then...would Quatre just stay here and forget their little cave in the forest? Would Duo be alone?

Duo lightly kissed Quatre's cheek and left silently, passing by Trowa who had entered. Quatre smiled at him and Heero who had been watching the doorway in which Duo had left so abruptly nodded at Trowa.

"Congratulations. When two people are to be mated, the Towa say May you prosper under the sun."

Trowa gave thanks and turned his attention back to Quatre but not before wondering why Heero's eyes had never left the entrance to the adobe.

"It is near evening. I will cook." Quatre said and took up Trowa's cache of corn flour to bread the fish that Heero and Duo had caught.

Duo. Quatre thought. He had sensed the fear and sadness in Duo before he had left, but could not figure out what the other berdache had been thinking that had made him leave so abruptly.

Duo kicked a small white pebble and sent it rolling a few yards ahead of him. He had been walking around the village for at least an hour, and the sun was beginning to set. As he was passing a small adobe he heard a loud curse come from inside and the crashing of earthenware.

"KISAMA!"

Duo blinked and paused and hesitantly approached the door and knocked on the wooden frame.

"Who is it?" A voice snapped irritably.

The slanted, ebony eyed man with equally midnight hair walked to the doorway. When he saw Duo he looked surprised but his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" He asked and Duo gave a small smile.

"I heard crashing. I wanted to see if you were fine."

Ebony eyes narrowed even further but he huffed and spoke.

"I am fine. I was cooking, something fall and I tried to catch. Wound up falling myself and made an even larger mess."

Duo giggled and began to play with his braid. "Do you need help?"

The foreign man grunted but he stepped aside to let Duo in. From what was inside, Duo guessed that the young man lived alone. Unlike Trowa's almost bare hut, this was full of dishes, figurines, a variety of flutes and things Duo had never seen before. There were blankets and clothes stuffed in every corner and a mess of broken clay dishes lay scattered by the fire.

Duo knelt down and picked up the pieces and examined them. "These are too broken to be repaired. I am sorry. You have lost quite a few dishes."

The other man shrugged.

"Does not matter. Too much junk anyway." he said. He quickly grabbed up some tongs and took off a roasted buffalo haunch of the spit that had been roasting over his fire. Duo's mouth watered at the smell and he tossed the broken clay pieces in a large bowl that was sitting nearby and creeped towards the other man.

Almond eyes glared back at the long haired man who was peeking over his shoulder and at his dinner. He gave a sigh.

"You can join me for dinner." he told the other and Duo smiled.

"I thank you...you...what is your name?" he asked as he watched the man leave to the other side of the room and return with two plates and a bowl of fresh picked berries.

"Wufei."

"That is a nice name. Wuffy."

Wufei's eyes twitched. "No, it is not "Wuffy" it is Wufei." He said emphasizing his name. He watched with frowned burrows as Duo helped himself to the buffalo, leaving not even half for Wufei. His left eye twitched again and was regretting inviting the long haired fool for dinner. The greedy swine. Duo ate happily, unbothered by Wufei's grumpiness.

"I like Wuffy better. Reminds me of the sound foxes make in the spring. Yes, Wuffy I think is nice."

"I care not what you think is "nice."" Wufei spat out before he began eating as well.

Duo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled.

"You know you're cute when you're all angry like that. You're like the volcanoes in the north. Easily bothered and ready to erupt."

Wufei looked down and reached for the bowl of berries but knocked it over, sending many rolling across the floor. His cheeks turned red with embarrasment and Duo smiled.

"See you are cute Wuffy." Wufei glared at him.

"I show you "cute". he snapped and with a growl he grabbed Duo by the arm and sent him flying out of the adobe. Duo fell to the ground with an, "oof" and rubbed his bottom.

"What was that for?" he asked agrily but Wufei just snarled and concealed the doorway with a hide covering with a, "Whoosh" leaving Duo outside.

Duo stood up and shrugged. He had eaten something at least. He walked off, smiling at the thought of Wufei, the strange and exotic man. What a funny one. Duo would have to loosen him up. His thoughts were cut short as a hand forcefully grabbed his braid and Duo cried out as his head snapped back. He wheeled around in anger. Who would dare touch his braid?

He met the face of a smirking Mueller who, this time, was by himself but it made Duo even more uneasy.

"Look what the night brings. A pretty little berdache." Mueller said and Duo backed a few steps before taking a fighting stance.

The greasy Pueblo raised an eyebrow at Duo, his smirk becoming even wider.

"Ha! A man-woman wanting to fight me?" Mueller laughed as Duo looked around. Wufei's adobe was the last one on the west side of the village and there was no one around. He hissed as Mueller grabbed his arm and wrenched it behind his back so that Duo was pressed against him. He lifted a blade to his throat.

"You're coming with me."


End file.
